


Accidents

by MonPetitTresor



Series: Daddy Dom Gabriel and Little Sam [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedwetting, Daddy Gabriel, Little Sam, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitTresor/pseuds/MonPetitTresor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late at night, after his nightmares, Sammy starts to have a little problem. How long can he keep it a secret before Daddy finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time it happened Sam was alone. He was so thankful for that when he realized what was going on.

At first he wasn’t quite sure what had happened. All he knew was that he’d woken up from his nightmare of the Cage alone, shaking, and sopping wet. The wet part didn’t really register with him at first. Countless times he’d woken up from a dream of Lucifer and his body would be drenched in sweat. This time, however, wasn’t quite the same, and as his body relaxed from the panicked high it was on, he quickly began to realize that.

It wasn’t his whole body that was wet. The only parts of him that were wet were from his waist to his knees. Lifting the blanket, he was able to see it in the early morning light, the wet spot all over the front of his clothes and the bed itself. As more of the fog cleared, realization set in and a new kind of horror took its place. _No_. He’d… he’d _wet the bed_? Impossible! He hadn’t done that since he was a kid! Not since that last time when he’d been sharing a bed with his Dad while Dean was sick and he’d…

Sam shuddered and shoved that memory back into the little box he kept all those kinds of memories. No, nope, he was _not_ going to think about that. Nuh-uh.

The weight of the dog against his back pushed on him and reminded Sam that he wasn’t technically alone in his bed. The snore that came next reminded him he wasn’t alone in this _room_ , either. He wasn’t at home with Gabriel in his own bed. Oh, _God_. He was at a motel. A motel with _Dean_. Dean, who was sleeping only a few feet away, having absolutely no idea that his brother had just _wet the damn bed_. Sam’s horror changed to mortification and he was up in a flash.

He got lucky that morning. He was able to get up and strip down his bed and bag up the linens and then head off to a shower before Dean even woke up. Seeing his bed stripped wouldn’t be a big deal for the older Winchester. He, too, was used to Sam waking up soaking wet from sweat after a nightmare. Having Dean look at him with worry all day the way he always did after a nightmare filled night wasn’t going to be fun. But having him find out the alternative would be so much worse. Sam would handle the worried looks from his brother, as well as from the angels later. He’d happily curl up in Gabriel’s arms when the archangel found out and let the warmth of his grace chase away the leftover chill that still sat inside of his bones the way it always did after one of these dreams. Hell, he’d call Gabriel down here just like the archangel demanded he do… just as soon as he took care of the bedding. There was no way he was going to let any of them know what happened.

This had to be some sort of fluke. That was what Sam told himself as he got cleaned up. Just a fluke. The dream had been a bad one full of things that were still taunting the inside of Sam’s eyelids every time he closed his eyes. They were dark and terrifying and made him shudder straight down to his soul. Was it any wonder he’d lost control of his body for a bit? Caught up in things the way that he had been, lost in a time where he hadn’t had a physical body to worry about, was it any wonder that he’d slipped a little? It was no big deal. It was fine. He could just clean the bedding and his clothes and no one would be any the wiser.

That thought relaxed him enough that he was able to implement his plan. He was even somewhat relaxed when he got back from taking the bedding down to the on-site laundry facility and washing them. No way was he giving those to housekeeping. He didn’t need some random housekeeper to come in and realize that one of the adult males in the room had had an accident.

If that had been the only time that it happened, Sam might’ve been able to write it off in his head and forget about it. He might’ve been able to just pretend that it never happened and move on.

But, a week later, he once again woke up alone, shaking, and wet.

Three more times it happened over the next few weeks. Sam knew that Dean was beginning to worry about him and how frequently his nightmares were happening. Because that was the excuse that Sam stuck with – even if the last time hadn’t happened because of a nightmare at all. _I was exhausted_ , he told himself. _We were up for way too long and I was exhausted. That was why. I just need to get better sleep._

Sam knew that Gabriel was worrying, too. The archangel had been extremely busy lately in Heaven and nighttime was the best time for him to go and take care of things. It left him all day free to be with Sam, and for Castiel to be with Dean. Sam knew that Gabriel finding out he was having so many nightmares was a quick way to bring the archangel back to his side whether or not Heaven needed him. That was something that Sam wanted to avoid. Not just because he didn’t want to be needy and draw Gabriel away from the important things, things he knew that Gabriel needed to do, but because he was scared of what might happen one of these nights that Gabriel was back with him.

Unfortunately, Dean took that choice right out of his hands.

After yet another night where Sam had a nightmare, where he had to clean up his bed before his brother would notice, he came out of his shower to find that not only was Dean awake and looking at him with that worried look he’d been wearing lately, Gabriel was there as well. And Gabriel looked just as worried, if not more so.

The archangel’s worry grew when he got a look at Sam. Seated on the couch, the archangel didn’t come towards him, didn’t say anything. He simply opened up his arms. How on earth could Sam resist an offer like that? He might’ve been trying to protect his Daddy lately; that didn’t mean that he didn’t desperately want comfort and assurance.

In an instant Sam was across the room and curling himself up into Gabriel’s arms. It felt like coming home.

Dean was either far too used to their cuddling or just too worried to be able to make any sort of snarky remark. In fact, as Sam settled down in Gabriel’s lap, pulled in close to his Daddy’s chest, he heard Dean rise from the other bed. “I’m gonna go grab some grub. Be back in a bit.” Then he clicked his tongue at Missy, surprising Sam completely, and the two left the room.

That left Sam and Gabriel completely alone.

No sooner had the door shut than Gabriel’s arms tightened around Sam. “Sammy.” His name was said with love and worry, as well as an edge of something else that made Sam duck his head down a little, tucking it underneath Gabriel’s chin. Their position probably looked ridiculous to an outsider. Gabriel was tucked into the corner, his smaller vessel mostly hidden underneath Sam’s larger body. The hunter was stretched out over the couch, his upper half firmly plastered to Gabriel. Like this it was easy to slip his arms around Gabriel and curl in a bit tighter. He felt Gabriel’s one arm tighten a little and his other hand started rubbing soothingly at Sam’s back. The liquid warmth of his grace slid over Sam like a soothing waterfall and washed away the chill inside. “Baby, why didn’t you call me? Why didn’t you tell me these were getting so bad?”

Sam knew he couldn’t give Gabriel the full truth here. He wouldn’t lie to him, but he couldn’t tell him everything. He didn’t want to see what Gabriel might do if he found out what was really going on. With everything else between them Gabriel had been so fantastic. This, though… this was too much. This was crossing a line. “Heaven needs you.” Sam settled on saying.

He felt a huff from the body under his. The flat of Gabriel’s hand pressed briefly against his back before it resumed its stroking. “ _You_ need me. And you always come first, Sammy. Always.”

“’m sorry.”

“Hush.” Gabriel bent enough to kiss the top of Sam’s head. “I get why you did it, even if I don’t like it. And I promise you, we’ll talk about it later. Right now just let me hold on to you for a little bit.” He kissed Sam’s hair again. “I’m the one that should be saying sorry, anyways. I haven’t exactly been a good Daddy lately.”

Sam’s eyes widened and he immediately tried to protest. “No!”

“Hush.” Gabriel repeated, his voice a little firmer this time. “I haven’t been. I got too caught up in Heaven’s BS an I let you fall to the wayside. I’m sorry I let that happen, Sam, and I promise it won’t happen again. They need my help and I’ll give it to them. They’re my family and I love them. But I love _you_ and there is nothing in Heaven or any other realm that is more important than you. They can do without me for a few nights. I’m gonna be here, where I should be.”

The absolute love in that promise warmed a few of the places in Sam that had felt so cold lately. There was still fear – fear of what would happen, of what was going on with him, of what Gabriel might _see_ – yet for that brief moment he let himself just bask in the comfort and care of his Daddy, a being he knew loved him and would protect him no matter what.

Still…

As the day went on, the warmth of all that began to fade and the fear came back. Especially as it got closer to bedtime and he realized that Gabriel really wasn’t going to go anywhere. He settled in with them for their dinner that evening – take out from a nearby Chinese place. They watched movies and Dean and Gabriel bickered playfully while Missy hopped back and forth between them all, enjoying the mass amounts of attention she was getting. She’d really opened up to them since they’d gotten her and was showing a surprising amount of energy in some moments, while other moments she seemed content to sleep the day away. She was growing in leaps and bounds, too, and Gabriel predicted she’d be big when she finished growing. He was sure there was a good chunk of bullmastiff in her which would give her a pretty decent size. She was also, as predicted, fiercely loyal to Sam above all else. Even over Gabriel. He was her boy and she guarded him ferociously.

She sensed his growing unease as bedtime crept closer and closer. It caused her to abandon her games and curl up against Sam, who was settled into the corner of the couch. Her head rested on his lap and she offered comfort in the only way she could, with her presence.

Sam pet her head and tried to keep himself awake. Not noticing the worried looks that kept getting cast his way, he tried to focus on the movie in front of him, on the dog in his lap – on _anything_ , really. Anything other than going to bed.

He should’ve known that Gabriel wouldn’t let him get away with it. When the movie finished and Sam was taking longer and longer blinks, fighting hard to stay awake, Gabriel pushed up from his spot beside Sam and stretched. “All right then.” Turning, he grinned at both Winchesters. “It’s time for all good hunters to find a bed, I think. You enjoy the room, Deano. I’m gonna snap Sammy and I to a much more comfortable bed. I’ll make sure to have him back in the morning.”

Dean didn’t even bother to protest like he normally might’ve, not even playfully. He just looked at the half-asleep Sam and gave a small nod. “Sounds good. Breakfast at eight?”

“No prob!” Gabriel gave him one last grin and then lifted a hand and snapped.

In an instant Sam found himself lying in his favorite pair of dinosaur pajamas in the middle of his and Gabriel’s bed. Taffy was on the pillow by his head, Missy was on the end of the bed by his feet, and Gabriel was lifting up the covers and sliding himself into bed right beside Sam. It only took a second for those familiar arms to gather Sam up and pull him in close.

Almost immediately, Sam moved, trying to pull back, pull away. He couldn’t go to sleep here! What if… what if it happened again? What if he did it again? He couldn’t do that here, in their bed, with _Gabriel_!

However, Gabriel was having none of it. He completely mistook Sam’s fears as something else entirely. “It’s gonna be fine, Sammy.” His Daddy murmured. With that strength of his that always set Sam at ease and made him feel so safe, Gabriel pulled Sam in close until the two of them were cuddled together and Sam was almost draped over top of Gabriel’s body. One hand came up to thread through his hair and start those soothing little strokes and tugs that never failed to put him out. “It’ll be okay, baby, I promise. I’m right here. If you have another nightmare I’ll be right here with you.”

“Daddy.” Sam whined the word out. He didn’t say anything else, didn’t know what else to say. How on earth could he explain his fear without telling Gabriel the problem?

When he said nothing else, Gabriel made a low soothing sound that was almost like a croon. “Shh, sweetheart. I got you.” Then, in a low voice he began singing the Enochian lullaby that had soothed Sam back to sleep after many a nightmare.

There was no fighting against that. Sam let it lull him down. His last thoughts before he drifted off were _Please, please, don’t let it happen tonight. Please don’t let it happen tonight._

* * *

When Sam woke up from a nightmare free night, he was so sure that he’d gotten lucky. That he had managed to make it through the night without any embarrassing accidents or anything that he might have to try and explain. He had one split second of relief and gratitude before it all came crashing down on him as what had become a too-familiar wetness spread across his lap – and onto the body under his. Oh, God. _Oh God_. He hadn’t wet the bed while he was sleeping. He was _doing it right now_.

The instant that Sam realized what was going on, what had just happened, and how still the body under his hand gone, he was moving. Like a flash he launched himself up and practically flung himself from the bed. His eyes were wide as he hit the floor. Looking up, he saw that Missy was on the floor too, body tense and growling around her like she was searching for some sort of threat. Gabriel had sat up as well, arms reaching out towards him. Sam didn’t see the worry on Gabriel’s face. All he saw were those hands reaching for him and his panic grew.

“’m sorry!” He cried out in a hoarse voice. Scrabbling backwards, he tried to get away from those arms, away from what he’d just done. “’m sorry, Daddy! ‘m sorry!” The words tumbled past his lips in a torrent that he couldn’t stop.

He saw Gabriel’s eyes widen and then his Daddy was pushing up, making like he was going to climb off the bed, and Sam panicked even more. He flung himself back until he felt his body collide with the wall.

“Woah.” Gabriel said, holding his hands out. His eyes were wider than Sam could remember them being and they were fixed right on Sam. “Woah there, munchkin. It’s okay. Everything’s okay.”

Sam curled his body in tight and hated the fact that he couldn’t stop the tears that were already pouring from his eyes. “’m sorry!” He repeated, hiccupping as a sob tried to break free. Terror filled every inch of him and had his whole body shaking. Oh, God, Daddy was going to be furious with him! He was going to be so mad! “I, I didn’ mean to, I swear. ‘m sorry, Daddy! Please!”

The look on his Daddy’s face was heartbreaking. For one instant it looked like Gabriel was going to cry and that only made Sam’s sobs start to come even more.

There was no snap, but suddenly the clothes that Sam was wearing were dry and he could see that Gabriel was in clean clothes as well. Then his Daddy was pushing off the bed, pausing at the edge to pat Missy’s head. His eyes, however, never left Sam. “It’s okay, Sam.” His voice was that soft sound that he got when Sammy was scared, the one that let him know that everything was okay and that he was loved. “I’m not mad, munchkin, I promise you. I’m not mad at all. It was just an accident. You’re not in any trouble.”

No, that wasn’t possible. Of course he was in trouble. He was an adult, for crying out loud! Adults did _do_ this! Only babies did this. Sam drew his legs in even more and couldn’t stop from whimpering. “Didn’ m-mean to.” He said through his tears. “I’ll clean it up, I p-p-promise!”

“I know you didn’t, baby. I know that.” Gabriel took a few cautious steps forward. He moved slowly, his eyes staying right on Sam. “You don’t have to worry about a thing. Daddy already got it all cleaned up.”

Daddy was being so nice and Sam knew he didn’t deserve, knew that he’d been bad. He’d wet the bed like a _baby_ and now he was curled up and crying instead of taking his punishment like a man. Dad had always hated that. He didn’t tolerate crying and whining. You did something wrong, you took your punishment for it, and you did it without all that sniveling. Sam knew he should stop the tears and just go over there and face what had to be coming. Gabriel was tolerant with more things than Dad had ever been, and he was being sweet right now, but Sam had no doubt there’d be some kind of punishment for this. Of course there would be.

When Gabriel finally got close to him, he squatted down in front of Sam. He lifted one hand and settled it on Sam’s knee. The flinch Sam gave didn’t go unnoticed. “Oh, baby. Whatever you’re thinking, it’s not true. I’m not mad at you and you’re not in trouble. I just want to hold you, that’s all. Can I do that? Can I hold my baby boy for a minute?”

Whether those words were true or not, Sam was willing to risk the chance of being punished later to take the relief that was being offered now. Scared, sobbing, and caught between his memories of the past and his fear of the future, he did the only thing he could do. He unfolded his body and launched himself at the only person he wanted right then, the one who always made him feel safe and special and loved.

Gabriel caught him up easily and then sat down right there on the floor and gathered Sam to him like Sam was just a small child. He held him in close and rocked lightly, making soothing sounds that Sam could barely hear through his sobs. Something soft was pressed against Sam’s arms and he blinked his eyes open to find that Gabriel had brought Taffy over. Sam took the stuffed animal and squished it in against his chest as a new round of tears started to fall. He didn’t deserve this niceness, this comfort. He’d been bad! But, oh, he wanted it. He wanted it so much.

The whole time that he cried, Gabriel held him. He held him and rocked him and kept up a steady stream of soothing words. “You’re all right, Sammy.” He told him. “You’re safe. I got you, baby. You’re okay. It’s okay.” Over and over he repeated those things until Sam’s tears finally ran their course and he was reduced to those soft, aching hiccups that come when you’ve cried too hard for too long.

Only then did Gabriel smooth the hair back from his face. A soft, cool, damp washcloth was pressed against Sam’s cheeks and he didn’t fight it as Gabriel wiped his face clean. He just let his head rest against his Daddy’s shoulder. Whatever came next, Sam would be ready for. He’d been bad and he knew he deserved punishment. He just hoped it wouldn’t be a bad one.

The cloth was pressed up against his nose. “Blow.” Once Sam did, the cloth was pulled away and it disappeared somewhere. Then Gabriel’s hand was back, stroking back the loose little bits of Sam’s hair from his face. “There. Better?”

Sam bit his lip against the ‘no’ that wanted to slip out. Instead, he made himself nod and tried not to tense his body. Now that the comfort was over, it was time for whatever punishment was coming. He’d take it, too, and he wouldn’t complain.

A soft sigh sounded above him. “Sammy,” He felt Gabriel tip in, his Daddy’s cheek pressing against the top of his head, and the arms around him pulled him in just a little closer. “I don’t care how many times I have to say it to make you believe it, but you’re not in trouble. What happened was an accident. One that I get the feeling has been happening quite a bit lately. Was this why you haven’t been calling me about your nightmares?”

Shame coiled through Sam and twisted down low in his gut. He tugged Taffy in a little closer and tried to hide his face even as he gave a small nod.

“Hey now, you’ve got nothing to feel ashamed about.” Gabriel’s voice was firm, that no-nonsense tone of his that was pure Daddy, letting Sam know that he meant every single word he was saying and he wanted Sam to listen carefully. “These kinds of things happen and there’s nothing wrong with it, Sam. I’m not mad at you for it. I could _never_ be mad at you for it.”

Sam shivered and rubbed his face against the top of Taffy’s head. Without realizing it, his hand had slipped up a little and he found his thumb against his lips. He was a little too lost in his fears to even notice as his thumb slipped into his mouth. “’m too big.”

“Says who?” Gabriel countered. “Baby, listen to him.” The hand on Sam’s hair shifted down to cup his cheek, forcing him to lift his head up so that they could look at one another. Sam resisted for a second, but he stood no chance against Gabriel’s touch. What he found when he looked up, though, wasn’t what he’d expected. Gabriel didn’t look annoyed or bothered or anything. There was no temper hiding in his eyes or written on his face. The only thing there was that love and understanding and the patience that Sam had never found anywhere else.

Smiling, Gabriel kept his hand cupped over Sam’s cheek, his thumb stroking the hunter’s cheekbone. “I love you, Sammy. You’re my partner, my special baby boy, and nothing in the world is going to change that, do you hear me? Especially not this. Wetting the bed, it’s not fun, but it’s not something that I’m ever going to get angry at you about. Now, keeping it from me.” Gabriel moved his hand enough to tap a finger against Sam’s nose, giving him a firm look that made Sam squirm a little.

Chewing a little on his thumb, Sam flushed. “Sorry. I didn’… I was scared you’d be mad.”

“I know.” Once more Gabriel cupped his cheek, his thumb going back to those soothing strokes over Sam’s skin.

Sam watched Gabriel’s face and felt confused. He didn’t understand this. When Daddy acted like this, not doing the things that Sam expected, it always left him feeling off kilter. Once, he wouldn’t have said anything. The trust between them had grown, though. It gave Sam the courage to ask the question that was burning inside him. “Why?”

He didn’t have to specify what he meant by that. Gabriel knew, just like he always seemed to know.

The archangel’s expression softened and he smiled once more. “Because I knew this was a possibility.” At Sam’s surprised look, his smile grew a little more. “Munchkin, when we started all this, it was something that you knew you wanted and needed but you weren’t all that comfortable in it. You’d never had the chance to _get_ comfortable. But now you are. The longer we do it, the more comfortable you become and the safer you feel to just let go. You’ve been regressing a little younger and for longer periods of time. It makes sense that other things might crop up. Nighttime accidents? They’re a part of being little. It doesn’t _bother_ me that they happen. In a weird way, it kind of makes me happy because it shows me how comfortable you are with me and how safe you feel. Your body is telling you that it feels safe enough to relax.”

“But…I can’t…” Sam swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to put what he felt into words. “I can’t be like this with, with De around. Here, it’s one thing. I can’t do it out there, Daddy.”

“I know. I’ll figure out something, Sammy, I promise. Can you trust me to do that? Can you trust me to take care of you?”

Some of the last bit of tension in Sam melted away at those words. Because there was only one answer he could give there. “Yeah.”

The hand on his face shifted away and Sam found himself once more drawn in against Gabriel’s chest. He buried his face against his Daddy’s neck and, for the first time in days, he let go of the fears that had been gripping him so tightly. Gabriel wasn’t mad at him, he wasn’t upset or angry or any of those things, and Sam wasn’t in trouble. Not only that, but he’d promised Sam that he’d find a solution to this that would help him when he was back at the motel around Dean. With all the faith and trust of a little boy who loved their Daddy so very much – a Daddy who had never, _ever_ , let him down – Sam melted into the arms holding him and let go of his fears. He didn’t have to worry about this anymore. He didn’t have to be afraid or try and figure out how to deal with it on his own. Gabriel was here and he would take care of Sam.

Just like he always did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter quite a few of you asked for :) I hope you like it!

It was a subdued and slightly shy little boy that followed Gabriel into the diner where they were going to meet up with Dean a few hours later. Falling back into memories the way that Sam had, coupled with all the worry that had eaten at him the past few days, left him with the need to be as close to his Daddy as possible. The embarrassment he'd felt wasn't gone but he couldn't really hold on to it the way he'd been - not with the way that Gabriel was being about all of this. He wasn't upset with Sam, wasn't angry with him, and wasn’t punishing him. He was so simple and matter of fact about it and so freaking understanding. Sam hadn't ever met anyone like Gabriel before and he knew just how blessed he was to have him in his life.

Sam gave Gabriel's hand a warm squeeze as they walked up to the table and got one in return.

The sight of Dean had Sam wanting to flush a little bit. That urge only grew stronger when he saw the honest concern that still sat in Dean's eyes. His brother wouldn't ask, Sam knew. That wasn't how they worked. They didn't ask one another about these kinds of things – they didn't _talk_ about these kinds of things. But Sam offered him a smile as he and Gabriel sat down, and when he ordered breakfast he made sure to get a little more than he had been lately as a sort of silent sign to Dean that he was feeling better as well as something to show Gabriel the exact same thing. He got smiles from both of them that had him ducking his head down to hide his own smile.

Breakfast was surprisingly easy for them. Gabriel had absolutely no qualms about carrying the whole conversation. He didn't really need all that much input when he was telling them stories. Not that they could've said anything, anyways, with how hard they were laughing. The trickster told them about a prank he'd played back in Asgard on Odin that had involved some edible gold, a goat, a vampire, and six pink scarves. Sam could barely eat his food he was laughing so hard, and even Dean was laughing.

That sort of set the tone for the rest of the day. Gabriel stayed by Sam's side the entire day and kept them all as entertained as possible. Not that they did anything all that special, really. They went back to the motel and Gabriel convinced Dean – more like suggested and Dean jumped all over it – that they take a day to rest here and just enjoy themselves. Which, in their eyes, meant a day spent eating take out and watching movie after movie on the TV. They even pulled Castiel down to join them as the morning moved to afternoon.

It was exactly what Sam needed after these past few days of so much stress. There was nothing bad out there, no hunt happening, no calls to go to Heaven. Just the four of them hanging out in one motel room watching movies, playing cards, telling stories and laughing together. At one point Sam and Missy played around on the ground, wrestling with a toy rope that Gabriel had snapped up for her. They even managed to get Dean involved in the game right up until Missy decided to his Dean’s lap as a launching pad. The older hunter stayed out of it after that.

Sam was so caught up in their good day he didn't even really notice when day turned to night, or when night started to get late. It wasn't until Gabriel was scooping him up from the couch that Sam even realized that he'd started to fall asleep against the archangel's shoulder sometime during their dinner.

“I'm gonna take him home to rest for a while.” Gabriel said softly, his voice just a low murmur above Sam's head. The younger Winchester could've protested being carried like this, especially in front of Dean, but he was tired and it felt really good to be carried in Gabriel's arms. He burrowed down against his Daddy's chest and gave a soft little sigh of content.

Somewhere nearby he heard Dean's voice, just as soft as Gabriel's. “Good. You take care of him, Gabe.”

“Always.”

There was the familiar sensation then of angelic travel and Sam knew that his Daddy was taking him home.

The feeling of being laid down on a bed was just as familiar to Sam as the rest of it. He didn’t even really bother waking up all that much as Gabriel laid him down and started to change him out of his clothes. Though the archangel could’ve just snapped and gotten Sam changed, he didn’t. He preferred the hands on approach when he could and he knew that Sam loved it, too. Sam liked the way that Gabriel’s hands felt as they stripped him efficiently out of his clothes. There was just something about them, something that felt strong and _safe_. Sam relaxed into the touch and drifted even closer towards sleep.

“There you go, baby.” Gabriel murmured, gently cradling Sam’s head as he pulled him up to get his shirt off. Then he gently laid him back down on the bed. Something soft was pressed into Sam’s arms and he snuggled in easily, recognizing the feel of Taffy. He barely even noticed when the arm he curled around his stuffed animal slid up enough that his thumb could go to his lips. Sam felt as his jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped. He lifted his hips up just a bit to help his Daddy out, getting a little murmur in response.

Sam didn’t even think anything of it when his boxers slid down with his jeans. It wasn’t until one of Gabriel’s hands slid under him and lifted him so that something could slide under him, not up his legs, that Sam started to stir. He made a sound low in his throat and blinked his eyes open, a little too sleepy to bother doing more than that. In response, Gabriel stroked a hand over the outside of his thigh. “It’s all right, Sammy. You’re fine. I told you I’d take care of you, didn’t I?”

He had. And Sam trusted him. He trusted his Daddy more than anyone else.

Sam relaxed down into the bed and let his eyes drift shut once more. He heard Gabriel’s soft, approving murmur and then something was being pulled up through his legs and pressed snugly against him, and Sam didn’t worry about anything else anymore. Gabriel’s hands were there, bundling him up nice and tight, and then sliding him into his really soft jammies, and Sam was perfectly content to lay there until he felt Daddy’s arms around him. He snuggled down into them and smiled happily around his thumb.

One of Gabriel’s hands brushed back Sam’s hair and then a light kiss was pressed to his forehead. “Go to sleep, Sammy. I got you.”

That was just what Sam did.

* * *

The first thing that Sam became aware of when he woke up in the morning was the very strange sensation of feeling both wet and dry all at the same time. There was a sort of heavy, wet feeling down by his legs, nowhere near as bad as it usually felt, and yet somehow the rest of him seemed to feel perfectly dry. In fact, he felt sort of swaddled up and dry and surprisingly comfortable. Gabriel and the blankets were snug around him, his clothes were dry, and the warm weight of Missy was at his feet. Sam was perfectly content to sigh down into the bed a little more and just lay there.

He felt a soft chuckle behind him and the arm around his waist tightened a little. Warm breath puffed against his ear. “Uh, uh, lazybones. It’s already almost nine o’clock. Bout time someone here woke up, don’t you think?”

“Don’ wanna.” Sam mumbled around his thumb. He was smiling, though, and he knew Gabriel could hear it. Hell, he could probably _feel_ how Sam was feeling right then.

Sam and Gabriel both loved moments like these where they woke up together and were snuggled up with each other. Sam was in what Gabriel called his ‘happy normal’. He was himself, with the added childish gestures, and without being fully ‘aged down’. He was just Sam, pure and simple. It was what Sam once would’ve called a childish morning and something he would’ve fought to hide. With Gabriel, he didn’t have to. He was free to be just himself and not have to be self-conscious about being an adult with childish moments. The thumb sucking, the stuffed animal against his chest, the diaper… the _diaper_?

In a flash Sam’s body went tense. His brain finally woke up enough to connect the dots on the feelings he’d woken up to and come up with the only logical conclusion. He was wet because he’d still wet the bed, only the rest of him was dry because something had caught it all. A _diaper_. That was what Gabriel had put on him last night. He’d put Sam in a diaper!

_That’s right, HE did it._ Sam thought to himself. _I didn’t pick it, I didn’t ask for it, I didn’t make him do it. He said that he’d come up with a solution and he did. He’s the one that chose this. That must mean that he’s okay with it. Gabriel… Daddy said he wouldn’t do anything with me that he didn’t want to do. He promised to tell me if he didn’t like something. I’ve got to trust that._

They’d come far enough in their relationship and been through a few hurdles already – yesterday morning being yet another large one – and Gabriel hadn’t done anything to betray Sam’s trust. He’d proved time and time again that he was worthy of being trusted. If this was the solution he came up with for when they were here, in their own home, that had to mean that it wasn’t bad or wrong. It didn’t make Sam a bad kid in his eyes. And if Sam were honest with himself, this was the only solution he’d been able to come up with in his own head anyways. He hadn’t been able to think of anything else. The big question here was – was this something Sam wanted? Something he could live with?

He focused his thoughts inward for a moment and tried to push past any leftover sleepy feelings so he could really _think_ about this. Was this something that bothered him?

The diaper itself felt sort of – strange. Not _bad_. Just, different. It was tight without being too tight. Obviously it didn’t bother him while sleeping, as he hadn’t woken up from it and hadn’t really paid any serious attention to it right away. He wasn’t uncomfortable in it. If anything, he felt kind of, swaddled – and safe. Protected. Like he was wrapped up in yet another layer of protection from his Daddy. Something that kept him safe. Something that let him be free without worry. Gabriel did that in so many ways. This, it was just another way of doing that.

Plus, as Sam thought back, he could remember the warm and happy feeling he’d had while laying in bed getting changed. The way it had felt to have Gabriel move him around and change him. How it’d felt to have the diaper strapped into place – now that he knew what it was.

A soft smile touched Sam’s lips. Pulling his thumb out of his mouth, he carefully rolled himself over, feeling the weirdness of the diaper shifting with him. That was soething that might take some getting used to. Also, it was decidedly full, giving it a rather strange feeling. But he’d see about getting that taken care of in a moment. Right now he knew Gabriel probably needed some reassurance.

Sure enough, the archangel was watching him with a hint of wariness in his gaze that Sam found he didn’t really like to see. To soothe it, he tried to do the only thing he could think of that might let Gabriel know he wasn’t mad. He pushed himself up just a little as soon as they were face to face and he stole a soft little kiss. When Sam pulled back, he was still smiling, though he blushed a little bit at the feel of the diaper crinkling against his waist. “Thanks for ah, for taking care of me yesterday. And, and last night.”

Gabriel looked less worried, but not perfectly reassured. “I’m sorry if you feel I overstepped myself. We should’ve talked about it before it got close to bed…”

“No.” Sam cut him off quickly, even though he knew Gabriel wasn’t fond of that. But he didn’t want the archangel to really get going on something like that when he was wrong. Despite his embarrassment, Sm was going to have to talk about this to make sure that Gabriel understood him. “No, Gabe, you were fine. When I freaked out in the bedroom, you clamed me down and told me that you’d find a way to take care of things. I could’ve asked for more detail, but I didn’t because I trust you. I know that any solution you come up with is going to be in my best interests. Just like I know that I can always safeword out of something that I really, really don’t like, and you’ll respect it. You’ve always respected my limits.”

The way that Gabriel was looking at him in that moment left Sam feeling like the most amazing kid on the planet. He’d never had anyone look at him with so much love and adoration.

Gabriel leaned in and caught Sam up in a kiss that was warm and slow and sweet. When they pulled apart, the both of them were a little out of breath, and the light in Gabriel’s eyes had melted them down to a liquid gold that Sam loved to see. “Thank you, Sammy.” Gabriel said, his voice just slightly hoarse with emotion.

“I love you.” Sam’s response was simple and yet it was all he felt he needed to say.

“I love you too.”

For a moment more the two just sat there and watched one another. Then Gabriel’s smile grew and the little wrinkles appeared at the corners of his eyes. “Well, what do you say we get you dressed and go have some breakfast, kiddo. Hm?”

Sam smiled right back at him. “That sounds great.”

He’d heard Gabriel’s word choice and knew that it wasn’t accidental. The ‘we get you dressed’ meant that Gabriel was going to help him. So it was no surprise when Sam felt himself being laid on his back while Gabriel rose up next to him. There was a brief flash of embarrassment, a part of him that still wanted to protest that he didn’t need to do this, that he shouldn’t _have_ to do this and neither should Gabriel, but it was lost completely when tickling fingers ran up his thighs and drew a surprised laugh out of him.

Gabriel’s hands easily stripped Sam out of the pajama shorts that he usually wore to bed here. He set them aside before drawing Sam towards the edge of the bed. “So, I think I figured out a way to take care of things while you’re with big brother.”

The conversation helped to distract Sam as his hips were lifted and something was slid underneath him. _A changing pad._ “Oh yeah?”

“Yep. We both know how awesome I am,” Gabriel paused for Sam to chuckle there, flashing a quick grin up at him. Sam grinned back before he ducked his head down a little, still a little too embarrassed to watch. The young boy pulled Taffy up onto his chest and focused on fiddling with its ears instead of looking down at his Daddy. He heard a chuckle in response as nimble fingers moved to the fastenings on the diaper. The diaper was unhooked and Sam lifted his hips for Gabriel in response to the light tap against his hipbone. Gabriel pulled it out from underneath him and Sam felt sort of exposed as he laid there. He was distracted yet again by Gabriel talking to him, continuing his answer from before. “After a little thought, I figured the answer was simple enough. I know you’ve got a pair of boxer briefs in your bag that you usually wear when its laundry day. Doesn’t take much to mojo them around a little to kind of act like a diaper without actually being one.”

That piqued Sam’s interest. “How would that work? Won’t they be, y’know… dirty, afterwards?”

“Nope. I told you, I’ll mojo them around a bit. No one will ever be able to tell there’s anything different about them. The only one who might sense some grace on them is Uncle Cassie, an he’ll probably just pass it off as the grace I put on you.” A surprisingly warm wet wipe pressed against Sam’s skin and cleaned him up quickly and efficiently.

In no time flat, Sam found himself being dressed in boxers and a comfortable pair of house pants. As he was pulled up to sit on the edge of the bed, he shifted around a little, letting the pants brush against his skin. They were soft and he liked how it felt. Sam tilted his head up and smiled up at his Daddy, who was grabbing a shirt out of the dresser. “Aren’t we going back to Dean?”

“Nope. Uncle Cassie wants to take him out for a bit, so I said I’d keep you here and out of the way.” A grin flashed over Gabriel’s face as he turned back to Sam. “Your brother’s more likely to agree to any kind of date if he knows you’re already off doing something, so Uncle Cassie’s gonna tell him we’ve got plans.”

Sam set aside Taffy so he could get his hands through the sleeves as Gabriel put his shirt on him. “Do we have plans?”

“Not yet. I’m sure we’ll come up with something, though.”

Love warmed Sam as he sat there and looked up at the man who had come to mean so damn much to him. He let his lips curve up into a smile and he knew the look on his face was completely sappy. Gabriel never minded, though. He smiled back just like he always did. “Thank you.” Sam said softly. “For, well, for all of this.”

“You are more than welcome, baby.” Gabriel murmured. He bent down and gave Sam another of those long and sweet kisses that curled his toes and melted his brain.

The kiss was interrupted by a bark that was quickly followed by paws on their legs as Missy jumped on them, trying to get their attention. The two broke apart with a laugh, each one turning to look down at the impatient pup below them. “All right, all right.” Gabriel said, laughing again. he reached down and scratched behind her ears. Then he turned back to Sam and pulled on his arm, drawing him up. “C’mon, munchkin. You go on and take the wild one outside while I go get some breakfast started. Any requests?”

“Fruit kabobs?” Sam asked eagerly. He loved when Gabriel made fruit kabobs. He always got fruit from all over, usually with ones Sam hadn’t even tried yet.

Gabriel grinned at him and tucked a bit of hair behind Sam’s ear. “Fruit kabobs it is.”

Together, the little family left the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos on this series so far! If there's anything you wish to see, feel free to leave it here or come find me over on tumblr as: thequeervet


End file.
